


To Mercy, From White Chocolate

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes told Sam she needed her space. He wants to honor her wishes but he still wants to convince her to take him back. With a little help from his friends and a late night radio show Sam just might get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED

 Sam Evans was at his wit's end. He thought that she was finally ready to take that final step and come back to him but she told him she needed space. He hated that word, space. Space was vast and unending. He didn't want to pressure her but he knew she wouldn't use her space to find her way back to him. She would convince herself that the two of them were better off apart. Sam knew that wasn't true and he was going to prove it to her. He wasn't sure how but he would. He laid on his bed in the Hudson-Hummel house listening to the radio show that he and Mercedes used to listen to last summer. The show was one of her favorites because it was a throw back show where all the songs were dedications. Sam knew what he had to do and he would start tomorrow night. The next morning at breakfast he asked Kurt if Mercedes still listened to the late night dedication show. Kurt's face lit up and he told him that she never missed it. That day in school Sam gave Mercedes exactly what she wanted, space. He smiled at her when she looked his way but that was all. He told all of his friends to make sure they listened to the radio show that night. Sam sat on his bed phone in hand waiting for someone to pick up.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“Hi, I'm trying to win back the woman of my dreams. And I would appreciate your show's help.” 

“How can we help?” 

“Just make sure my dedications get played every night until she comes back to me.”

“OK. What's your first dedication?”

“It's a classic but it has special meaning to us. Ain't No Way by Aretha Franklin.”

“OK, what's the dedication?”

“From White Chocolate to Mercy, remember the beginning.” convincing the radio station had been easier than Sam had thought. He hoped she was listening, but even if she wasn't all her friends were and they would tell her about it. 

Mercedes Jones had a lot of homework to do. She had two papers to write plus her other homework. She settled at her desk and instead of turning on her iTunes she turned on her radio to listen to The Dedication Show. She loved this show, she always had. When she tuned in she was surprised to hear Ain't No Way, they usually didn't play oldies. She hadn't heard or thought about that song since she'd sung it to Sam at Night of Neglect. Of course no one knew the song was for him. Not even Sam, she'd never told him. It was embarrassing. It made prom seem premeditated. It wasn't and she had Rachel Berry to thank for that fact. When the DJ announced that the song was for 'Mercy from White Chocolate, remember the beginning' Mercedes was floored. She couldn't believe that she'd heard that, she hoped she'd heard wrong. When her phone started to light up with text messages she wasn't surprised. She read the one from Kurt first. 'Diva, are you listening to the Dedication Show?' the message from Santana was a little different 'Bitch, Trouty is not playing games! What are you going to do?' Tina's message was typical 'Why didn't you tell me that song was for Sam?' Rachel let her bias sneak through 'I always knew Sam was a hopeless romantic.' Quinn's message was simple 'You knew he wasn't going to stop.' Brittany's message was the only one to express concern for Mercedes feelings 'Mercedes I hope you're not sad. I love you.' Mercedes didn't answer any of the messages she knew they hadn't expected to hear back from her. As she tried to concentrate on her homework she wondered how Sam had known that song was for him. She wasn't going to ask him, in fact she wasn't even going to speak to him. She was serious when she told him she needed space.

* * *

 

Mercedes prepared herself to be bombarded with questions from her friends when she saw them the following morning. To her surprise no one said anything not even Rachel and Kurt. She was glad because she wasn't ready to talk about anything that happened between her and Sam. They all thought they knew the whole story but they didn't, they couldn't. It didn't matter because that part of her life was over. She loved Sam but she'd become someone she didn't want to be and she wasn't willing to be that person.

Sam had sent out a mass text that morning asking that nobody say anything to Mercedes about the dedication. He knew he had been taking a risk starting with that song. She never told him that song was for him, he still didn't really know if the song was for him but that was the night he really saw her for the first time. He wasn't even sure if she had heard the dedication. Kurt had let him know that she hadn't answered any of the text that she'd received the night before. When he got to glee and she avoided his gaze he knew she had heard the dedication. He smiled to himself and thought about that night's dedication and the performance he was working on for next Friday. Artie had emailed Sam a clip of the song and promised he'd help him with it and Sam immediately took him up on his offer. He had recruited his other friends to help with the performance and he was hoping it would seal the deal. That night Sam sat in his room waiting for someone at the radio station to pick up.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate. I have my next dedication.”

“OK. What is it?”

“Angel of Mine by Monica, to Mercy from White Chocolate. Thanks for reminding me what real love is all about.” Sam hung up the phone and was plunged into a memory. _Mercedes was in her kitchen humming an unfamiliar tune. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her to face him and they danced while she sang him the song. “What song was that?” Sam asked as he nuzzled her neck._

_“Angel of Mine by Monica. Why?” she asked as he nibbled her earlobe._

_“No reason, why were you singing it?” he asked pulling back to look her in the eyes._

_“I don't know. It's how I feel, when I think about you I guess.” she averted her eyes because she was a little embarrassed to be admitting a thing like that after only a few weeks of dating. Sam leaned down and kissed her passionately. He had been holding back from her because he didn't want to scare her away but since he knew she felt the same way he was ready to show and tell her everything he'd been hiding._

A knock on his door pulled him from his memory. “Come in.” Kurt entered into his bedroom and sat on his bed. “What's up Kurt?”

“Just heard your dedication. How long are you going to do this?”

“Until she stops fighting me. Hopefully by next Friday after we perform I’ll have made some kind of impact on her.”

“Sam, you have made an impact on her. That's why she's doing this. She's scared but be patient and know the New Directions are on your side.”

“Thanks Kurt.” Kurt nodded and left Sam alone with his memories. 

Mercedes watched her phone light up after that night's dedication. She looked at her messages surprised to see that tonight there were messages from the boys as well. She read Kurt's message first 'Diva, call me if you need me.' Finn sent her a message which was a complete surprise 'Hi Mercedes. It's so cool that they're talking about you on the radio.' Quinn's message was next 'You have to deal with this, sooner rather than later.' Santana's text was next 'Mercedes,what the hell? I told you he wasn't playing games!' Artie's message made her smile 'I'll handle him if you want me to. You know I gotta look out for my wifey!' The next message was from Mike but he was on Tina's phone 'Tina would have sent this but she's busy crying.' Rachel's message was again clearly pro-Sam 'Sam is so thoughtful and romantic. You're so lucky, Mercedes.' Brittany's text was a picture of Lord Tubbington with a sign that said 'I love Mercedes.' to Mercedes surprise Puck didn't text her he called. She debated about answering but figured she might as well because he would only call back.

“Hello.”

“Hey, mama.”

“What do you want Puck?”

“You still listen to that dedication show?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, that's all you have to say?”

“Yes, what else should I say?”

“I don't know. I heard Evans dedication to you tonight. Why did he pick that song? Last night's song was an obvious choice but why that one?”

“What do you mean last night's choice was obvious?”

“Mama, please! I know you sang that song for him. I knew that night even if no one else did.”

“How Puck?”

“Back when Quinn was pregnant and I hung out at your house a lot you mentioned that you never perform a song unless it has meaning to you. When you sang that song I figured it had to be for Sam using simple process of elimination.”

“Process of elimination?”

“Yeah, I knew it wasn't Finn because well he's Finn and he was dating Quinn and even if she doesn't consider you her sister you still consider her yours. It wasn't Mike because you wouldn't hurt Tina. It wasn't me because I had already blown my chance with you and I had Lauren. It wasn't Artie because as good as you two sound together musically I know you look at him like a brother so that only left Evans. I knew you knew like everybody else that he was Santana’s beard and therefore basically single.”

“Oh. The song surprised me when I heard it. I never told him it was for him. I don't know how he figured it out.”

“Maybe he didn't, he could have meant that it was a beginning for him. You'll never know if you don't ask him. But you still haven't told me about tonight's song.”

“Puck, I really don't want to talk about this. I don't want to think about it.”

“To bad Mercedes. He's not going away and neither is this situation. So tell me why that song. I know you know.”

“Yeah, I sang it to him one day in my kitchen and we danced to it.”

“That's some romantic shit. And Santana said he had no game. I guess he didn't until he needed it.”

“Puck, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, mama.” she was surprised at how easy it was to open up to Puck about her and Sam. It didn't matter though because she wasn't thinking about that situation no matter how much Sam tried to force the issue. She could tell in school the next day that her friends wanted to ask her about the dedication from the night before, but no one did. What could she say anyway? That Sam was trying to wear her down to get what he wanted, they already knew that and apparently they thought he was being clever. She wanted to tell him to stop because he wasn't being fair. She had asked for space and she didn't think that constant radio reminders weren't necessarily space. Kurt approached Mercedes after second period with a concerned look on his face.

“Diva, are you OK?”

“Yes, I'm not letting things get to me. I'm not even thinking about it.”

“Do you think that's wise? You have to deal with this. You can't leave Sam just hanging on to hope.”

“I'm not doing that. I told him I couldn't be with him.”

“No you didn't. You told him you couldn't be with him right now, that indicates that in the future you would be together. If you're over him then let him know.”

“How can I sort through my feelings if he's always in my face?”

“Mercedes, what are you talking about? Sam has given you all the space you asked for, he even switched dance partners in glee so you wouldn't feel pressured. What's really going on?”

“Nothing. Forget it. I clearly see where your loyalties lie. Although I shouldn't be surprised they haven't been with me for awhile.” Mercedes walked away from the hurt look on Kurt's face. She skipped lunch with the New Directions and went to the library to study. She checked her email and wasn't surprised to find one from Sam. She saw he had sent it to Quinn and Kurt as well so she was curious and saw that it was a video of Stacey and Stevie singing the latest Taylor Swift song. She giggled at how cute they were and replied to Sam thanking him for sharing it with her. 

Sam smiled when he got Mercedes reply to his email. She didn't have to know that he asked his siblings to record that and send it to him so he could email it to her. He knew she would love it. He sent it to Quinn and Kurt as well just to make sure that she wouldn't accuse him of using his siblings unfairly. Even though that was exactly what he was doing. He was determined to convince Mercedes to come back to him without actually saying anything directly to her. It was a complicated process but he had nothing to lose but the love of his life and he wasn't doing that again. Sam had sent a link to Mike of the song Artie had found and Mike had promised to choreograph something simple for them. They were having their first rehearsal after school and he was excited. Artie had found the perfect song. When Sam got to glee he was surprised to see Mercedes sitting beside Puckerman. She didn't really say much and he felt a little bad. Was he the reason she was so quiet and withdrawn? He didn't want that and if that was what was happening he would stop with the dedications. He decided to ask Puck later what was happening. The guys were all waiting on the stage when he got to the auditorium. 

“Puckerman, what was going with you and Mercedes in glee today?” Sam tried not to sound jealous but he failed.

“Nothing, dude. Calm down.” Puck was confused about where the animosity was coming from. He was completely down with Sam getting Mercedes back he didn't know why Sam would think any different. Kurt spoke up before the situation got out of hand.

“I think it's my fault. I tried to give her some advice and she disagreed. I think she thinks that everybody's against her.” Kurt started stretching and preparing to get started.

“Why would she think that people are against her? Maybe these dedications were a bad idea. I just didn't want her to use this time apart to avoid things.” Puck walked over to Sam and slapped him on the back.

“The dedications are a good idea. You're right she told me she wasn't trying to think about it. She's not doing a good job at it because she told me about last night's song. Just keep at it, dude. You'll get her back.”

“Thanks. Let's get started. I want this to be perfect.” after rehearsals Sam went home and thought about that night's dedication. He wasn't sure about the song. He didn't want her to feel bad but he wanted her to know how he felt. He missed her all the time and he didn't think she really understood where he was coming from, but maybe after tonight she would. He dialed the station and waited for someone to pick up.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate. I got tonight's dedication ready.”

“OK, go ahead.”

“It's Gone by NSYNC, to Mercy from White Chocolate. Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting.”

“The staff at here at the show are wishing you good luck.”

“Thanks.” Sam hung up the phone and started his homework. It made him feel better to get his feelings out in the open. He had to do everything he could to get Mercedes back in his life. He wasn't whole without her.

Mercedes thought long and hard about not listening to The Dedication Show, but in the end she gave in and turned the radio on. When she heard the dedication she wished she hadn't turned the radio on at all. She knew she had hurt Sam and apparently she was still hurting him. Her phone began to buzz as soon as the song started. Rachel was first tonight 'Mercedes, it's time to stop hiding and deal with everything.' Santana was next 'Girl, you got that boy sprung. While I'm usually for boy torture sometimes it can go to far.' Artie pressed upon her the seriousness of the situation 'Wow! I didn't realize it was Timberlake serious. Girl put that boy out of his misery one way or the other.' Brittany's message was sweet 'Mercedes, don't be sad. Sam doesn't want that, he just wants you to know he loves you.' Mercedes waited for messages from Kurt, Quinn and Tina but they didn't come. She hadn't really expected one from Kurt after what she'd said in the hall earlier. Tina and Quinn surprised her, she guessed they had decided that she was just to mean to bother with. When her phone rang she wasn't shocked to see she had a call from Puck.

“Hello.”

“Hey girl. You alright?”  
“No, actually I feel awful. But I think that may have been the point.”

“Sam doesn't want you to feel bad. He does want to remind you that two people were hurt in this cluster fuck.”

“No, three people were hurt?”

“Three? Oh you mean Shane. That's debatable.”

“What do you mean? I hurt Shane when I kissed Sam and then when I broke up with him.”

“If you say so. I don't think that's true but that's a conversation for another day.”

“What are you talking about, Puckerman?”

“I don't want to get into it. I don't really know the dude that well so I can't say.”

“When has that ever stopped you before? I want to know what you're talking about.”

“You're not going to like it. And you're dealing with enough stuff right now. But if the reason you aren't with Sam is because you're concerned that you might hurt Shane more don't bother.”

“Of course that's a concern of mine why wouldn't it be?”

“Promise me you won't be mad at me and you'll let me finish.”

“Fine.”

“OK. From the minute Sam got back to McKinley he's made it his mission to get you back. He didn't keep it a secret. He told a hallway full of people that he would fight to get you back. He was fully prepared for an altercation with Shane either verbal or physical but nothing happened. Sam had to fight to get you, he's still fighting but the only person he's had to fight is you. It seems shady that when Shane found out what happened he cried about being hurt when he didn't put in any actual effort to keep you.”

“We were in a relationship he shouldn't have had to fight to keep me. I was _his_ girlfriend. He trusted me and I betrayed him.”

“Maybe but if it was me when I heard some dude was trying to get at my girlfriend I would have done something about it.”

“Shane's not like you. He's not confrontational.”

“Whatever. You get over that shit when your relationship is in danger. Or he should have been a man and let you go because only a blind person can't see that you and Evans belong together.”

“I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about.”

“But that wasn't true.”

“I thought it was. I made so many mistakes and hurting Shane was the biggest.”

“Mama, you're way to concerned with Shane's alleged hurt feelings. Don't let him guilt you into not being happy.”

“He's not trying to guilt me into anything.”

“If you say so.”

“I do. I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Mercedes didn't want to think about the things Puck had said about Shane. He was wrong. Shane was a nice guy. He wouldn't hold her happiness hostage. She had hurt Shane and she wasn't about to keep doing that even if it meant she wasn't happy.

Sam knew that Mercedes was probably upset with him. He wasn't really sorry because it had to be done. The next dedication wasn't sad but it did show her how much he loved her. When he arrived at school that morning Quinn and Tina were waiting for him with hugs. He linked his arms into theirs and walked to his locker. 

“Sam, are you ok?” Tina asked sympathetically. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” when they reached his locker Quinn got straight to the point.

“Did you pick last night's song to make Mercedes feel bad?”

“No, I did it to remind her that the longer she drags this out the more both of us are going to be hurt. I don't understand why she's fighting me. I know she loves me as much as I love her.” Tina nodded in agreement.

“I didn't send her a text last night. I didn't know what to say because I don't understand what she's doing. I hate watching her be sad and not knowing how to help.” Quinn sighed in exasperation.

“The worst part is we know what would make her feel better but whenever any of us offer advice it's like WWIII. Just keep up the good fight Sam.” Tina and Quinn walked away from Sam as Kurt approached him. 

“Hi, Kurt.”

“Hi, Sam. I heard your dedication last night. She's going to think you picked it to make her feel bad.”

“I realize that but I felt like it was necessary. Mercedes isn't using this time apart to find out who she is. She's running scared, again. But I chased her last time and I'm going to chase her forever if that's what it takes.” Kurt patted him on the shoulder and walked away. The rest of the day went much like the others, he smiled when she looked his way and watched when she looked away. He sent her another email, that he also sent to the entire glee club. It was him with his guitar singing Howie Day's Collide. The message in the email was 

maybe the glee club should start singing songs like this. She didn't reply but Sam wasn't expecting her to he only wanted to remind her of their past.

Mercedes wasn't surprised to see an email from Sam in her email. She was starting to expect them even if they weren't only for her. When she opened it and saw him sitting with his guitar her breath caught in her throat. Some of her best memories of him happened while he was holding his guitar. They used to sit on a blanket by the lake and he would sing to her and play. She loved watching his fingers move across the strings. When he started the song her eyes stung with tears as memories assailed her. _Mercedes and Sam sat on a blanket beside the lake facing each other. He was tuning his guitar and she was trying to sit still because she loved when he serenaded her. He began to strum a song they had heard on YouTube. She had expressed how much she liked it and Sam had taken the time to learn it. When he strummed the last chord she applauded and kissed him deeply._

_“Thanks. What was that for?” Sam asked as she pulled away and settled herself back on the blanket. He wasn't sorry she had kissed him in fact he wished she hadn't stopped but she rarely initiated their kisses and he was curious._

_“You're welcome. I felt like you earned it. That was beautiful, Sam. And I like kissing you.” Mercedes was feeling extremely happy, which was usually the feeling she felt around Sam. She felt light, carefree and loved. There weren't words to adequately explain how he made her feel. She couldn't explain it to herself or to Sam. Since she couldn't explain her feelings in words she decided to show him physically how she felt. The two of them spent the rest of that day curled up on the blanket wrapped in each others loving embrace._ Mercedes wiped her tears and looked up to see Quinn looking at her.

“Mercy, are you OK?” Quinn asked sitting beside her in study hall. She looked down at Mercedes laptop and saw that she had just watched the video. Quinn didn't know about the sentimental value attached to the song but it didn't matter she could see it had made her sister sad. Quinn wiped the tears that had continue to fall from Mercedes eyes. 

“I'm fine Quinn.” Mercedes straightened her spine and looked at Quinn in the eyes. “I don't know why you're asking. Don't you think I'm being mean to Sam?” Mercedes asked with a little bit of venom in her voice.

“You're not fine. If you were fine you wouldn't be sitting here crying. And I don't think you're being purposely mean to Sam. I completely understand needing time alone to think things through as long as that's what you're doing.”

“What else would I be doing Quinn?”

“I don't know, avoiding the issue. Don't do that. It's not fair to Sam or you.” Mercedes scoffed.

“Like you care about my feelings. It's clear you agree with Sam. The fact that this situation turned me into someone I'm not doesn't matter to any of you. But none of you really know me anymore anyway.”

“Mercedes, that's not going to work with me. You can't just throw the fact that I’ve been a bad friend in my face and hope that I'll back down. That only works with Kurt. The disintegration of our friendship is solely my fault. I admit that but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you and want you to be happy. If you don't like who you are change it and get on with things.” Mercedes chuckled darkly.

“Easy for you to say Fabray. He's not constantly in your face. Trying to remind you of the past. You can't go back and I don't know why he doesn't understand that.”

“Mercedes, he's not in your face. Not really. If you don't want to hear the dedications, turn the radio off. Don't open the emails. But you won't do either of those things because it kills you to not have some kind of connection with him.” Quinn stood up kissed Mercedes on the cheek and left her staring at her computer screen. Mercedes was dreading glee. She hated the feeling of everyone watching her. She didn't actually know if anyone was watching her but it felt like it. She entered the room and sat down beside Blaine.

“Hi.” Blaine said giving her his best smile. That was why she liked Blaine, he always tried to make everybody feel better.

“Hi, Blaine. Where's Kurt? I wanted to talk to him.”

“He's on his way. He's really sorry about yesterday. He loves you and he tends to be a little overzealous, you know.”

“Yeah I know.” they both watched Kurt enter the choir room and sit beside Blaine. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek and smiled tentatively at Mercedes.

“Hi, Diva. I'm sorry, for everything.”

“It's OK, Kurt. I forgive you.” Mercedes reached out her hand and she and Kurt wiggled their fingers together then flipped their hair simultaneously. They laughed aloud, they hadn't done their secret handshake since sophomore year. 

“No more talking about the Sam and Mercedes show unless you want to. It's not my business. I just don't like to see the two of you sad. And that's all I’m going to say about it.” Mercedes nodded her agreement. It felt good to have things settled with Kurt. He was still one of her best friends. She knew Kurt only wanted what was best for her even if she had no idea what that was at the moment. When Sam entered the room he met her eyes and smiled. She smiled back for the first time in weeks.

When Mercedes smiled back at him he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Her smile was one of the reasons he got up in the morning. He was glad she wasn't mad at him. He knew that the dedication later would make her feel better. He was counting on it. When Sam called the radio station later that night he was excited.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate. Ready for tonight's dedication?”

“Yeah, but the DJ wants to talk to you tonight. Is that ok?” Sam never thought he'd have to explain to anyone who didn't know him what he was doing but he was willing to do what it took to get his song played.

“OK, sure.”

“Great, stay on the line. He'll be right with you.”

“Cool.” Sam was little nervous. He'd never been on a radio show before. He had only ever dealt with the request taking people. He had never been on air with the DJ he was nervous.

“Is this White Chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I have been playing your dedications for the past three nights and here you are again with another one. All of Lima wants to know, what's your story?” Sam took a deep breath.

“Last summer I fell in love with the greatest woman in the world. She was my everything. Due to circumstances beyond our control I had to move away to Kentucky. We broke up reluctantly. I got an amazing opportunity to move back to Lima and I jumped on the chance. When I got here she was dating someone. I made a vow to myself that if she was truly over me then I wouldn't pursue her. The first time we saw each other again it was like we were in our own little world again. I told her on the spot that I didn't care about her boyfriend I was going to fight to get her back.”

“Those were bold words. Did you fight?”

“Yeah, and eventually she started to come around and then we made a mistake. It was more me than her. I orchestrated a situation and we kissed. It shouldn't have happened but I don't regret it. I can't, I love her. We didn't talk for a week after it happened. It killed me to be near her but not be able to say anything. After the week was up things started to progress more rapidly, I was sure that by Valentine's Day we would be together. When I took her the gift that I made for her she told me she had broken up with her boyfriend. My heart soared in that moment, in the next moment it came crashing down. She told me she loved me but she couldn't be with me at the moment. She said she needed space to find out who she is because our situation turned her into something she didn't want to be, a cheater.”

“So where do things stand today?”  
“We're almost at a stand still. That's why I’m doing these dedications. I need her to know that I love her forever and that's not going to change.”

“I gotta tell you, White Chocolate, that's a powerful story. I wish you all the best. Go ahead and make your dedication. Mercy, listen to this boy he loves you girl.”

“I would like to dedicate No One by Alicia Keys to Mercy. No one, not even you, is going to keep us apart.” Sam got into bed that night feeling good about the way things had gone with the dedication. He hoped Mercy had heard it because he meant every single word. He didn't care how long he had to wait he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 

Mercedes was shocked when she turned the radio on and Sam's voice was speaking. He had summed up the story of their romance nicely. He hadn't blamed her or sounded mad at her. He just sounded sad and she hated that she was the one making him that way but she didn't know what to do, she was unsure of herself. She wasn't going to risk hurting herself or Sam until she was sure. She was slowly realizing that her friends had been right. She had to genuinely deal with the situation because it wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't being fair. That didn't mean she didn't want space it just meant that now she would use the space to think instead of hide. She turned her phone off because she didn't want any input from the peanut gallery. She appreciated the concern but she had to do this alone. When Mercedes turned her phone on the next morning she saw she had nine text messages waiting for her and three unanswered calls all from Puckerman. She debated before opening the messages, but in the end her curiosity won out. She checked Brittany's text first 'You should listen to Alicia Keys. She's very smart.' Kurt who had promised not to interfere sent her encouragement 'Diva, don't worry the right thing to do will make itself plain to you. Promise.' Rachel didn't deviate from living her Sam Evans appreciation life 'These song choices get better every night. Hopefully some of his romantic ideas rub off on Finn.' Artie let her know how impressed he was with Sam's knowledge of R&B 'Girl, you really had an effect on his taste in music!' Finn's message was surprising 'Mercedes I hate watching you be sad. You have a pretty smile and I miss seeing it.' Mike's message wasn't what she expected either since he was Sam's best friend 'Don't let Sam pressure you. Go at your own pace your heart won't steer you wrong.' Mercedes wasn't sure if Tina was going to text her or not she was happy when she got the message 'Mercy, I am not picking sides please don't think that. I just don't know what to tell you other than I support you.'

Quinn text was next 'I know you didn't turn the radio off tonight. Remember what I said.' Santana's message was the last one 'You know I got your back girl no matter what, but you better do the right thing.' there were three missed calls but only one voicemail which she listened to while she brushed her teeth. 'Hey, Cedes. I'm guessing you turned your phone off tonight. It's cool. I get it. You need time to think. Good idea.' Mercedes was feeling better about the entire situation. She didn't know what she was going to do yet but she was truly considering her options. The only thing she kept coming back to was the fact that she had cheated. She wasn't willing to be that person and before she could be with anyone she had to make sure she never became her again. The week without any real contact with her friends had made her miss them. She decided to host an impromptu slumber party at her house. She realized she would probably get to hear their reactions to Sam's dedication first hand but she shrugged it off. She knew they were just being themselves and looking out for her. Santana and Brittany were at Santana's locker when Mercedes found them.

“Hi, girls. Sleepover at my house tonight?” Mercedes was happier than she'd been in a few days and Brittany and Santana agreed immediately. Mercedes waved at them as she went in search of her other friends. Tina and Mike were snuggled up at a table in the courtyard when she saw them. “Tina, I’m having a sleepover at my house tonight. Can you come?”

“Sure, I’ll come over after my date with Mike.” Mercedes hugged Tina happy that she agreed to come over. Quinn was getting her books out of her locker when Mercedes caught up to her.

“Quinnie, I want you to come to my house tonight for a sleepover. You blame yourself for our friendship falling apart but we share the blame. I want to start rebuilding it with you. Say you'll come. Santana, Brittany and Tina are coming.” Quinn nodded her head yes and hugged Mercedes before going to her first period class. Mercedes found Kurt and Rachel doing vocal exercises in the choir room. “Divas, sleepover at my house tonight. I missed all of you guys this week and I think it'll be fun. If you say yes it'll be all of us. I even got Santana and Quinn to agree to come.”

“I have a date with Finn but I’ll be over after.” Rachel agreed smiling brightly at Mercedes.

“I have a date with Blaine but I'll cancel and come over early to help you set up.” Kurt was busy sending a text as he was speaking.

“No, Kurt. Go on your date. Come over after like Rachel and Tina.”

“No. I have canceled on you enough for Blaine. He won't mind. I've already told him which gives him plenty of time to make alternate plans, so it's settled.” it meant a lot to Mercedes to have Kurt choose a night with her instead of Blaine. She didn't begrudge his time with his boyfriend she was only happy to be first for once.

When Sam got to school Mike was waiting for him.

“You got plans for tonight, Sam.” Sam was wondering why Mike was asking him out on a Friday night when he had a girlfriend.

“Not much. Just hanging out at home. Kurt and Finn both have dates so it'll just be me because Friday is also their parents date night. I'm the only one in that house without a date, it sucks.”

“Don't worry about it. I bet Finn will be home early and Kurt probably won't even be home. Mercedes is having a sleepover for the girls tonight and Tina is going. I'm guessing my date with Tina will be over by 8:30, because she won't want to miss anything.”

“Oh, that sucks man. Sorry.” Mike shrugged.

“It's cool. Tina has missed Mercedes lately. If it's cool with you we can hang out tonight after I drop Tina at Mercedes.”

“Yeah that sounds awesome.” by the time Sam made it to glee the boys had made plans to hang out at he Hudson-Hummel house that night while the girls and Kurt slept over at Mercedes house. Before the end of the day Sam sent another email to Mercedes. He found a performance of Garth Brooks doing Make You Feel My Love on YouTube and sent it to her with the message that he had no idea that the song had a country background. She replied that she liked Adele's version better. During the boys secret rehearsal that afternoon Puck asked Sam about his dedications.

“You doing one of those dedications tonight?”

“Yeah, man. I got two weeks of them planned. Next Friday after we do our song and she hears the last song I'm hoping she'll be ready to come back to me.”

“Cool, cool.” Finn shook his head in disbelief.

“Dude, you have five more songs lined up to dedicate to her. That's crazy. I don't know that many romantic songs.” Sam smirked at his friends.

“Next weeks songs aren't that romantic. They're about the other side of our relationship. We had a very healthy relationship and I don't want her to forget that.” Finn looked confused, he didn't understand what Sam meant. Sam laughed seeing the confusion on Finn's face. “Don't worry Finn, I’ll let you listen to the songs later tonight. I think Artie and Puckerman will be impressed.” Artie and Puck laughed and fist bumped.

“We'll see Evans.” Sam ordered a few pizzas in preparation for the guy's night he was about to have with his boys. Puck and Artie were the first to arrive followed by Blaine because Kurt had canceled on him. They were deeply immersed in a game of Mario Kart when Mike arrived.

“Hey guys. Tina didn't even want to go to an early movie or Breadstix. We went to the Lima Bean and then she wanted to go over to Mercedes house. As I was leaving I saw Finn dropping Rachel off so he should be here soon.” a few minutes later Finn came down the stairs with a big Tupperware container. Puck tried to take it from him but Finn evaded his reach.

“What's that?” Finn opened the lid and the smell of chocolate chips filled the basement.

“Mercedes and Kurt baked us chocolate chip cookies.” Finn put the plastic container on the table and watched his friends dig in. It was a good thing he had put some in his coat pocket for later. The boys switched from Mario Kart to Call of Duty before Sam went to his room to make his dedication. The boys wanted to come along but Sam told them they could just listen on the radio. That night's dedication was the last from the sugary sweet I’ll love you forever list. Next week he planned to turn the heat up and remind her that their relationship wasn't all sweet kisses and hand holding. He wanted her to remember the hot sweaty passionate nights they spent together. He wanted to remind her of the night she named him White Chocolate. He remembered as he waited for the radio station to answer. _Sam was sitting on the floor in Mercedes room with her laptop on his knees. He had her iTunes open and anytime he came across a song he didn't know he listened to it. Her parents were out for the evening and Sam's parents didn't expect him back at the motel until much later. They had hours of free uninterrupted time. Mercedes was downstairs getting drinks when Sam came across an R. Kelly song called Strip for You. He listened to it and thought it was great. He thought it would be fun if he did a striptease for Mercedes. When she came back into the room he had placed a chair in the middle of the floor and he had her sit in it. She had no idea what he was planning but she was silent because he looked so serious and intense. He set her laptop on her desk and hit play and when the music started Mercedes almost laughed. Then he did a body roll and the laughter died on her lips. She didn't know where that move had come from but it took the funny right out his dance and it landed right in the middle of sexy. He wasn't close enough to touch and when she started to rise from the chair he shook his head no. She sat back down and waited until he moved closer to her. She reached out to touch him and he said in his sexiest voice that the customers weren't allowed to touch the dancers. By the time the song was over Mercedes was ready to touch him and have him touch her. He pulled her from the chair and she said in her best announcer's voice 'ladies that was White Chocolate for your viewing pleasure.' they both laughed and he showed her that the body roll wasn't just for show._ The radio station answered right as he was getting to the good part of his memory.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate. I got my last dedication for the week.”

“You're not giving up are you?”  
“No, I just know your show isn't on, on the weekends. But if she and I get back together before Monday you won't hear from me but if I know her I’ll be talking to you Monday.”

“OK. I'm going to put you through he wants to talk to you again.”

“OK.” Sam waited patiently wondering what the DJ could possibly want from him this time. He had already told him the entire story of his and Mercedes relationship. 

“White Chocolate?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, man. Since I'm talking to you I assume no luck getting your girlfriend back.”

“Nope but I'm not worried. We belong together.”

“Most of Lima seems to think so. After we talked to you last night tons of people called and emailed about you. Your story resonates with people. People need something like true love to believe in. What happens if she doesn't come back to you after tonight?

“Then on Monday when your show comes back on the air I'll be waiting with a new dedication.”

“Good for you, man. So go ahead what's tonight's dedication?

“I would like to dedicate I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Mercy, I love you and I know who you are.” Sam grabbed his laptop and headed back to the basement to play next weeks songs for his friends.

Santana was sitting beside the radio in Mercedes room. When she heard the DJ announce that next they would be talking to White Chocolate she made everybody shut up. She didn't want to miss what Trouty had planned. They all listened in silence. Santana noticed Kurt, Tina and Rachel dabbing their eyes when Sam did his dedication. When the song was over no one said anything. In the silence Mercedes phone beeped. She looked at and saw a text from Puck 'Hanging with the boys tonight so I couldn't call. Wipe your eyes and do what you have to do to figure this thing out.' Mercedes wiped her eyes and looked at her friends. They hadn't said anything. She knew they were bursting at the seems. She wondered who would break first, to no one's surprise it was Santana.

“So Trouty came with the heavy to end the week.” that was all she said. No one else said anything for a minute until Tina spoke.

“Mercedes do you really not know who you are?” Mercedes had hoped no one would ask her that question because she wasn't sure how to answer.

“I thought I knew. I love all you girls but everybody in this room with the exception of Kurt has cheated. I didn't want to be that girl. I have seen the devastation cheating can cause and I didn't think I could be capable of it. It's not who I wanted to be and it's who I turned into and I won't risk being that person again. I can't.” No one said anything. They weren't angry at Mercedes, she was right they had all cheated but they realized something that Mercedes didn't her situation was not like any of theirs. Quinn decided that she would take on the roll of bad guy since she had been so good at it so far.

“You are completely right. We are all cheaters especially me. The only difference is you created this situation by running from it. When Sam first came back he made it known to everybody that he wanted you back. When you saw him again you felt something stirring. You should have dealt with it then instead of using Shane as a shield.”

“It would have been wrong to break up with Shane just because Sam was back.” they all waited to see what Quinn would say. She sighed deeply.

“Just because you ended it with Shane didn't mean you had to run directly back to Sam. You could have taken the necessary time to sort out your feelings. Instead you acted like Sam didn't matter and then you cheated when you couldn't deny your feelings anymore. If you had told Shane in the beginning that you were confused and that you needed to be single you would have been free to see where things stood with Sam. Instead you told Shane he didn't need to worry which was a lie. And you knew it was a lie, maybe not at first but you knew since the week that Mr. Schue proposed to Miss Pillsbury. Mercedes I love you. You're my sister but you did this to yourself. At any point you could have ended it with Shane but you didn't. You knew where things with Sam were heading. So the question is what is the real issue? Sam is not the only person who knows who you are. Every person in this room knows that you are the best person they have ever met. You kissed Sam because you love him. You told him that on Valentine's Day. Shane is out of the picture. What is really going on?” Mercedes had forgotten that Quinn had a knack for seeing other people's problems clearly. It was to bad she couldn't turn that laser scope on her own problems. As much as Mercedes hated to admit it Quinn was partially right. Becoming a cheater wasn't her biggest problem. It was fear. Sam had left her once and if he did it again she knew she wouldn't survive. She couldn't tell her friends that, they would think she was crazy. She was Mercedes Jones, independent diva, she didn't need a man to make her complete. She could be a whole person without a man. She was scared that loving Sam as much as she did made her weak and she couldn't be weak. Mercedes hadn't answered Quinn but she had started to cry. She didn't notice her friends had moved until they were enveloping her in a giant group hug. The rest of the night Mercedes mind drifted to Sam and the real reason she wasn't with him. She wanted to be with him and she was determined to use the coming days to work through her fear so that she could have Sam and be the Mercedes she knew she was deep down.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED

 The boys were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast when Kurt came home. He gave Blaine a kiss and went to his room to start his moisturizing routine. Sam followed a few minutes later. He knocked on Kurt's door.

“Come in.”

“Hey, Kurt. Did you have fun last night?” Sam asked as he sat on the end of Kurt's bed.

“Yes, it was good to be with my girls.”  
“Right, so um...what did you talk about?”

“No, Sam. I'm not telling you anything. Those conversations are sacred. I'm sorry.”

“OK, but is Mercedes alright?”

“She's fine Sam. I think she really might be thinking about things. A few more of your super romantic dedications and I think she'll be ready.” Sam nodded and left Kurt's room. He didn't have anymore super romantic songs to dedicate. He was done with that, all he had left were the songs that reflected the physical side of their relationship. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be. The list had been Artie approved so he wasn't worried that she wouldn't like the songs. He was worried that she'd be upset because he was telling all of Lima about their sex life. He was prepared to deal with her anger to let her know he missed everything about their relationship. After Sam's friends went home he called his family. When he finished the call he sat down in front of his laptop to make another video. This one was for his sister but he was going to send it to Mercedes first to ask her opinion. He tuned his guitar and sang a song from a Disney Channel movie that Stacey loved. Sam thought the song was perfect. He hoped she would listen to the lyrics because they explained another way he felt about her. He finished the video and added a message. 'Hi, Cedes. This song is called Hero, it's from a Disney Channel movie called Starstruck. It's Stacey's favorite song from the movie. I decided to learn it and send this video to her. Now I'm not sure. Do you think it will make her too sad?' he hit send and hoped for a reply.

Mercedes heard her email notification go off. She finished cleaning the kitchen and her bedroom. She showered, and then sat at her computer to check her email. She wasn't surprised to see she had an email from Sam. She opened the message to find a video. She watched it and the lyrics weren't lost on her but when she replied she didn't mention the lyrics. She told him that Stacey would love it and it wouldn't make her sad. Mercedes sat back in her desk chair and thought about what she had talked about with her friends the night before. She had asked their opinion on Puckerman's theory about Shane. At first they were reluctant to answer, finally Kurt did answer.

_“As much as I hate to admit it Puckerman may have a point. When Sebastian was making moves on Blaine I made sure he knew that Blaine was mine and to back off.” Quinn and Rachel both nodded and laughed._

_“Yeah and both times Rachel went after Finn I made sure she knew that he was taken.” Mercedes didn't want to think badly of Shane. She did owe him a lot._

_“Shane's not confrontational. He didn't even like to argue with me.” Tina sat beside Mercedes on her bed._

_“But it just seems weird to us that he never told Sam to back off.”_

_“We don't know that for sure. Sam made it clear that he didn't care one way or the other. So it wouldn't have mattered if Shane said anything to him or not.” Mercedes said in defense of Shane. Kurt sat on the other side of Mercedes on the bed._

_“Yes we do. After the infamous hallway declaration Finn and Puck kept an eye on Shane. They didn't want him to make a move on Sam. Nothing happened and after a week they stopped. Finn asked Sam daily if Shane had said anything to him and the answer was always no.”_

_Rachel added her two cents simply because she could. “I think Shane was very passive aggressive. Even though you told him Sam wasn't a threat, he knew better. That's why he would always show up whenever you and Sam were anywhere near each other. Maybe that was his way of telling Sam to back off.” Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She had thought that the only reason Shane hadn't wanted Mercedes to rejoin New Directions was Sam. She'd only ever told Kurt but he'd agreed with her._

_“Mercedes, Shane is no longer an issue. You finally broke up with him. Why are we even talking about his ass?”_

_“Because Santana, I hurt Shane. And I know that if I were to go back to Sam it would hurt Shane more. I don't want to do that.” Brittany was lying on her stomach and no one thought she was listening._

_“Mercedes, I'm confused.”_  
“About what Britt?”  
“I thought you said Shane cared about you?” she asked with her brows furrowed.  
“He does care about me. What are you confused about?

_“If he cares enough about you to cry then he should want you to be happy. Just because his rainbow is gone doesn't mean it's OK for him to be a cloud and block your rainbow.” no one said anything for a minute. They were trying to piece together Brittany's logic in their own minds._

_“Bottom line is this, you hurt Shane and Sam but more importantly you hurt yourself. You matter more than anyone else in this. You have to do what makes you happy. I know that Sam only wants you to be happy. And if Shane truly cares about you that's all he wants as well.” Quinn said emphatically._

Mercedes thought about what her friends said as she got ready for a church potluck. Shane was going to be there and she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to him or not. Her mother left early and she told Mercedes to bring the macaroni and cheese that she'd left baking. Mercedes went downstairs to take it from the oven. She remembered a time that whenever her mom made mac and cheese she had to make extra.

_“Mercy, what smells so awesome?” Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen._

_“Sam, you know it's my mama's mac and cheese.” Mercedes was setting the dish on the counter to cool off._

_“Can I have some? Please.” Mercedes laughed at the eagerness in his voice and pointed to the other end of the counter._

_“No, this is for dinner but my mom made that one just for you. She knew you wouldn't be able to wait.”_

_“Awesome!” Sam exclaimed as he got a fork from the drawer and began to eat straight from the dish. Mercedes also remembered that later that summer her mother fixed mac and cheese and she automatically fixed extra. Her mom apologized and told her it was force of habit and that she should give the extra to Shane. Mercedes rebelled against that idea immediately. She didn't know why but it felt wrong to give macaroni and cheese that was meant for Sam to Shane. She packed it up and took it to Finn, for some reason that didn't feel wrong._ When Mercedes reached the kitchen there was a dish with mac and cheese on the counter. Her mother had left a note, 'Mercy, take this to Sam. I know he's missed it. See you at church. Mom' she knew her parents were firmly Team Sam but they'd been very good about keeping their feelings to themselves. Mercedes did her hair and makeup and after loading the mac and cheese she headed to the Hudson-Hummel house.

* * *

 

Sam was alone again. Burt and Carol were both at work. Kurt and Finn had gone on a double date to make up for the time they'd lost the night before. He was surprised when the doorbell rang. He was even more surprised to see Mercedes on the other side of the door.

“Mercedes!” he thought that maybe she had come to take him back. “Come in, please.”

“No, I can't. I'm on my way to church. My mom wanted me to drop this off.” she held out the dish for him to take. Hiding his disappointment he took the dish from her. He lifted the foil and his eyes filled with delight.

“Awesome! I've missed this.” he looked her in the eyes as he said it. She took a step back and turned and fled to her car. Mercedes thought about how happy Sam had been when he pulled back the foil to see what she had brought him. That was one of the things she'd loved about him, his appreciation for the little things. When she arrived in her church's dining room she saw two things, her mother and Shane. She took the macaroni to her mother and then she grabbed a glass of punch. She didn't notice Shane approach her.

“I'm surprised to see you here alone.” Shane said in lieu of a greeting. Mercedes was confused by what he meant.

“Why?”

“Because according to everybody around here you always brought your little boyfriend with you.” Shane sneered and spat out the word boyfriend.

“ I did bring Sam to a couple of these last summer. So what? I wouldn't bring him here knowing you would be here.” Mercedes said calmly. She could tell Shane was agitated and she didn't want to make it worse.

“Don't worry about me. You never did anyway. Apparently everybody missed his country ass.” Shane said his voice slightly rising.

“Shane, watch your language. We're in church. Is this how we're going to be toward each other?” Mercedes voice held a warning tone. She couldn't believe he had sworn in church.

“What do you mean Mercedes?” his voice was full of condescension.

“I mean hostile.” Mercedes understood that Shane was hurt but she wasn't going to be talked down to by anyone.

“Oh, I am very sorry. I got here today and I overheard your mother telling Mother Stephens that you would be late because you had to take Sam some of her macaroni and cheese because he used to love it so much...” Mercedes interrupted Shane because she was a little confused about why he was so angry.

“You're mad at me because my mom made food for Sam?” her confusion colored her voice. Shane rolled his eyes and continued.

“Mother Stephens told your mom how sad they all were for 'little Mercedes' when he had to move away. I thought that she would say that at least you had me and I was better for you anyway. No, she said she was glad that you hadn't dated anyone else because she was sure that the two of you would get back together.” Mercedes was shocked that Mother Stephens had said that about her and Sam. Mother Stephens had liked him from the moment Mercedes introduced him. He was always the perfect southern gentleman when she brought him around her church. She noticed Shane was still looking at her.

“You can't be mad at me for what other people say. I have no control over that.”

“Mercedes, she didn't even know we were dating. That I can blame you for.”

“No you can't. You're the one who wouldn't hold my hand at church because you said it was inappropriate. People aren't mind readers. How were they supposed to know?” Mercedes was getting the impression that Shane was trying to pick a fight with her in front of their fellow church members but she didn't know why. 

“I guess your white boy held your hand and let everybody know what wasn't their business.” she was trying to hold her temper but he was making it very hard.

“Yes he did, when we were together he wanted everyone to know I was his girlfriend. Especially in a place where there might have been competition, but he didn't have to worry about that. There was never any competition where Sam was concerned.” Shane's face blanched and he walked away from her. She didn't mean to say that to him even though it was the truth. She didn't like hurting people but Shane had made her mad. She decided to wait and apologize later. After dessert was served Mercedes found Shane standing with a few other boys. 

“Shane, can I speak to you please?” she tried to be as sweet as she could because she wanted to end this entire thing with him amicably.

“Talk, if you want.” he didn't turn to face her and the boys he was with snickered.

“In private please.” she didn't want to broadcast her business to every boy in their congregation.

“No, here is fine. There is nothing you can say that you can't say in front of my boys.” she could tell by the stubborn tone of voice that he wasn't going to be swayed so she decided to get it over with.

“Fine. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't know that Mother Stephens felt that way. I wish you had never heard it. I never wanted to hurt you. I know I did and I regret it.”

“Don't be sorry, Mercedes. I'm glad I found out you are a liar and a cheater. It saved me a lot of future problems. I should have known though girls like you aren't really honest. It's just a show for the outside world. You lied to me day after day. Telling me you didn't have feelings for him. I knew better, it was obvious.”

“If it was so obvious why didn't you break up with me? ” Mercedes was surprised that he was saying any of these things to her. 

“So you could run back to him, no way. I waited for you to be honest with me. I only wanted you to be happy. Then when you do finally tell me you have feelings for him you also tell me you cheated on me.” he didn't sound mad anymore just sad. She didn't know what to say to fix what she'd broken. 

“Why didn't you tell him to back off before things got out of hand?” she asked him the question her friends had been asking for weeks. 

“Telling him would have been pointless, he was and is relentless. What was I going to say? He didn't care about what I had to say he made that abundantly clear with his very loud very obnoxious hallway declaration.” she didn't respond. If Shane felt defeated as soon as Sam made that declaration he could have broken up with her then and saved them all a lot of heartbreak and tears, including himself.

“Shane, I can't apologize to you enough. There were and are so many things going on with me that I couldn't explain what I was feeling. I still can't, not really. But I am grateful to you for helping me find my voice and for being there when I needed someone to lean on.”

“I wanted to do that for you to be there for you. I can't understand why you would cheat on me and lie to me. How can you love him? He made you into a completely different person.”

Shane was speaking her fear aloud but loving Sam was more than that. She still couldn't adequately put into words exactly how she felt about him. And even if she could she was sure that it wasn't something Shane wanted to hear. 

“Shane, I don't know what to tell you other than I love him. I never stopped. Thank you for everything, I am so sorry.” she didn't know what else to say to Shane. Apologizing to him wasn't helping and she wasn't willing to be with him so she didn't know where that left her. She sat down at a table with her parents and sent Kurt a text message. 'I just had a conversation with Shane. He called me a liar and a cheater and told me that Sam changed me for the worse.' she waited for a response. When Kurt text her back she wasn't disappointed. 'Don't worry about it. He's hurt and people lash out when they're hurt. You're just as fabulous as you've always been.'

Kurt made her feel a little better and but she still wasn't ok with being a cheater. While she was helping with the dishes her phone rang. She saw it was Puckerman and went outside to answer it.

“Hello.”

“Hey, mama. What's up?”

“Nothing. Just had some words with Shane. It wasn't pleasant and he thinks that I am a liar and a cheater.”

“Who cares what he thinks? And if it counts for anything I don't think you're either of those things.”

“That's sweet but not true. I am both of those things. I lied to Shane about having feelings for Sam and I kissed Sam while I was dating Shane. Those two things make me a liar and a cheater.”

“You didn't lie to Shane on purpose. You thought you were over Sam. And when you realized you weren't over him you stopped saying you were, am I right?”

“Yeah, but I never told Shane that I had feelings for Sam. That's a lie of omission.”

“Did he ever ask you after you realized something might still be between you and Sam?”

“No but...”

“No buts, you didn't technically lie to him. As for the cheating thing, you didn't make out with Sam it was a peck no tongue involved. That hardly qualifies as cheating.”

“Only in the Puckerman handbook. My lips touched Sam's while I was dating Shane. That's cheating.”

“Look if you want me to be honest in my opinion you and Tinsley weren't even dating. So you couldn't have cheated on him. You never stopped loving Evans so in your heart where it matters you didn't cheat.”

“Thanks Puck you actually made me feel a little better. I'll see you on Monday.”

“See ya Cedes.” Mercedes still had a lot of thinking to do. She was still afraid of how much she loved Sam but that had always been a fear of hers she just pushed it away when they were together. It wasn't important because she had him, but when he left and she fell completely apart she realized that it wasn't smart to be so totally absorbed in another person. She'd had a conversation with her mother about it days after Sam had left. 

_Mercedes had spent another day in bed. She didn't feel like doing anything. All she did was listen to sad songs and watch The Notebook. Her mother would check on her everyday and wait for Mercedes to talk to her. When Sam had been gone for almost a week Mercedes crept into her parent's room one morning. Her father had already gone to work and her mom had the day off so she was sleeping in. Mercedes crawled under the covers with her mom and sobbed. It was the first time anyone had seen Mercedes cry over Sam. Her mother let her cry herself out before she spoke._

_“Mercy, you feel better now?” her mother was rubbing soothing circles on her back and drying her tears with the other hand._

_“No. Mom, I think I made a mistake.” she said her voice hoarse from lack of use._

_“What baby? Breaking up with Sam. I know if you call him you two can get back together.” her mother assumed she knew why Mercedes was upset. She didn't know why the two teenagers had agreed to breakup. It was only four hours and that was nothing compared to the kind of love she thought her daughter had found with Sam. She was hoping Mercedes had come to her senses because she was willing to drive those four hours today if it meant her baby would smile again._

_“My mistake was falling so hard for Sam. I lost myself completely and now I can't function without him. That's not healthy.” she took a deep breath to fight the wave of tears she felt threatening to fall._

_“You're wrong Mercedes. You lost your heart but not yourself. Sam made you a better person and you did that for him. He's just as miserable as you are trust me.” Mercedes didn't know it but her mother had been in constant contact with Mary Evans. The two had become friends when their children began dating and they weren't willing to let four hours stop their friendship. Mary told her that even though Sam had gotten out of bed every day he was like a zombie. He didn't talk not even to the twins. They both wanted their children to stop being miserable and just give in to the inevitable._

_“Mom, you can't know that he's miserable. I let myself become all about him and the future we would have. Mom, I’m seventeen the only future I should be thinking about is senior year and college. Not marriage and kids, that's crazy and I let myself get so wrapped up in Sam that I lost sight of my dreams.”_

_“Mercedes, that's not true and you know it. You never ever thought about not going to college or pursuing music. You just want to be mad at Sam so you can stop missing him. But if you did get lost in Sam that's not his fault it's yours. Being mad at Sam for leaving is normal but it's not going to fix the hole inside you. That hole will always be there because you love him and he's not with you. You can and will get better, I promise. Now let's make a completely unhealthy breakfast and watch a movie in bed. Not The Notebook!” Mercedes hugged her mother tightly. She didn't know that she agreed with her but it felt good to talk about things._

Mercedes was convinced that in order for her to be with Sam again she had to be able to not get wrapped up in him. It was the only way they could be together.

* * *

 

Sam spent all day Sunday worried about Monday's dedication. He was second guessing himself. He needed some advice and he didn't know where to turn. Because his dedications were not exactly PG he didn't know who he could talk to, his friends had encouraged him. He hadn't told Kurt for fear of what he would say. He just didn't want to push her any farther away. He decided that he was going to go through with his plan and hope for the best. Monday morning he wasn't worried about anything. He was optimistic that by that time next week they would be together. She smiled at him as she joined the New Directions for lunch that day. She didn't sit next to him but she did ask him how Stacey liked her video. He told her she loved it and that he would bring her mom's baking dish back to her. It was the most that they had spoken since Valentine's Day. After glee rehearsals the boys went to the auditorium to work on their performance for Friday. Sam was really happy with how they were coming along. He was positive that by Friday it would be perfect, even Finn was mastering the dance steps. The evening was dragging by for Sam, he volunteered to do the dishes to make time fly. He was a ball of nervous energy. When he dialed the radio station he was finally calm. 

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate. I'm ready for a new week of dedications.”

“OK.” 

“This week the songs are a little different. Tonight's dedication is Take You Down by Chris Brown. To Mercy from White Chocolate, this is to pleasure filled days at the lake .” Sam hoped that Mercedes wouldn't be mad and remember the first time they heard that song together. 

Mercedes turned on the radio curious and excited about that night's dedication. When she heard the dedication her face started to burn. 

_Sam showed up at Mercedes house early one Saturday morning with a picnic basket and a blanket. He ushered her out of the house and to his truck. A little while later they were parked in a secluded area at the lake. She had her iPod plugged into his radio. They were laying on the blanket with her laying on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and when she looked up at him he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. She sighed with pleasure when he broke the kiss. She stood up to stretch and he noticed what song was playing on the radio. He liked the song and he wanted to dance with his woman. He slid in behind her and put his hands on her waist and began to grind against her. She leaned against him but then she pulled away remembering that they were in public._

_“Sam, we're outside.”_

_“I don't care. We're just dancing. Come on, Cedes. You don't want to dance with me?”_

_“Sam, anyone could walk by.”_

_“I don't care.” he gripped her tighter and reminded her that he couldn't dance but he definitely had rhythm. Mercedes tried to fight the feelings he was giving her, just when she was about to give in Sam walked away. She gave a frustrated sigh and watched him stride over to his truck. He leaned inside and when he turned around he stalked toward her with a burning look in his eyes. Mercedes took a step back._

_“Sam, what are you doing? What did you do in the truck?”_

_"I like this song. I put it on repeat.” Mercedes had no idea why he put the song on repeat but she didn't have time to think about it because Sam was standing right in front of her. He kissed her and then trailed his lips down her throat. He pulled her closer to him and ran his hands all over the soft skin that was exposed by her tank top. He gripped her waist tightly and slid his hands down to rest on her ample ass. Mercedes didn't know what he was planning but she was sure he was up to no good. He moved behind her and put his hands back on her waist. Before she knew what was happening Sam had her shorts opened and unzipped and he was sliding his hand down the front of her pants. Mercedes couldn't believe what was happening. They were outside and Sam was touching her in a way that made her want to writhe in pleasure._

_“Sam...what uh...are you...mm...doing?”_

_“Making you feel good. You want me to stop?” he asked the question in her ear as he stroked her gently._

_“No...I mean yes oh my god.” Mercedes body was behaving on its own. She knew that she should tell Sam to stop but her body didn't care about what she should be telling Sam. Before she knew it she was widening her legs to allow him better access. “Sam, anybody...mm...could walk...ah...pass.” she inhaled sharply as Sam slightly penetrated her with his fingertip. She put her head back on his shoulder and he added another finger and slid them in deeper. She closed her eyes as the sensations rolled over her body._

_“How does that feel?” Sam asked as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. She didn't answer just moaned. He pulled his hand out of the front of her shorts and turned her to face him. Her eyes were lust filled and he led her to the back of his truck. He lifted her onto the bed of the truck. She leaned back onto the blanket he had laid in the back. He pulled her shorts down and once again slid his fingers inside her. Mercedes lost herself in the way he was making her feel. It was a magic moment, Chris Brown's Take You Down in the background and Sam's hands all over her body._

When the song was over Mercedes picked up her phone and wasn't surprised to see she had messages waiting for her. Santana text just one word 'Wanky!' The next message was from Tina 'I love Mike but all I can see in my head is Sam and that body roll and I'm jealous.' Mercedes saw the next message was from Rachel and assumed that she would be judgmental and full of condescension but she was surprised, 'I know you're not talking to Sam right now but could you ask him to give Finn some romance advice.' Mercedes wasn't surprised however that Rachel had managed to bring the situation back around to her. Kurt sent a message that made her laugh, '*blushing*' Mercedes knew that Kurt and Blaine were sexually active and it made her laugh that the mention of other people having sex still made him blush.

* * *

 

The next day at school Puck was waiting for her at her locker. She grimaced when she thought about what crass and uncouth comment he was about to make.

“Hey, sexy mama.” she shook her head laughing.

“Hi, Puck.” she opened her locker and waited for whatever he had to say that couldn't be said the night before.

“So, you were holding out on me? Making me think that you were as much of a card carrying member of the celibacy club as Quinn when really you're an undercover freak.” Mercedes hit him on the arm and walked away. Mercedes thought she would be embarrassed that people knew or that people assumed she and Sam had sex but she realized that she wasn't embarrassed at all. She was a grown woman and anybody that couldn't deal with how comfortable she was with her body had the problem, not her. 

Sam didn't see Mercedes until glee rehearsals. He had skipped lunch and he hadn't seen her between classes. He wasn't sure how she felt about the Chris Brown dedication. And he wasn't ready to see the censure in her expression if she disapproved. He needn't have worried though because when he it made to the choir room she was laughing with Mike and Tina. He looked until she could feel his eyes then he gave her his sexiest smile. She looked away quickly and he knew she was blushing and he knew she had remembered what happened at the lake. The fact that she didn't turn her angry eyes on him gave him the confidence to continue the sexy song list. Kurt was waiting for Sam when he got home that afternoon. Sam assumed he had some sort of reprimand in store for him. He stood in the living room with his patented Kurt judging you face on. 

“Sam, what on earth are you thinking?” Kurt had been thinking about what he would say to Sam all day. He waited until they got home to talk to him because he didn't want to put Mercedes business out in the street anymore than Sam all ready had. “What made you think it was ok to tell all of Lima that you and she were intimate? At the lake of all places.”

“Kurt, I want to remind her of our entire relationship. We didn't just share sweet times drinking lemonade on the porch. We had hot, passionate, sweaty sex and I want her to be reminded of every single moment of it. I don't really care if the idea of me making love to my woman offends people.” Kurt didn't expect that to be his answer, he had only thought about how mortified he would have been if Blaine had told people about their intimate encounters. He realized after thinking about it that Mercedes didn't seem that concerned about it. Kurt didn't know what to say anymore, Sam's argument had taken the wind out of his sails.

“I'm sorry, Sam. I'll mind my business.” when Kurt made to leave Sam stopped him.

“Kurt, wait. I know you just want to protect Mercedes but you don't have to protect her from me.”

“I know, Sam.” Kurt smiled at Sam as he left him in the living room and went to start his homework. Sam wasn't worried about what other people thought of him. He had spent his first months at McKinley worried about popularity and status and in the end it had gotten him nowhere. He learned that those things don't matter and they're fleeting, the only thing that matters in life is love. Real honest and true love like what he found with Mercedes, without that kind of love life isn't worth it. Sam paced his room waiting for the time to call the station to arrive. He knew that tonight's dedication was a good one. Other than the memory it called up it had forced a fist bump out of Artie for Sam's knowledge of R&B “love” songs. Sam hoped that Mercedes felt the same way about the memory as he did.

* * *

 

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate.”

“OK, what do you have for us?”

“Imagine That by R. Kelly. To Mercy from White Chocolate, come back to me and you won't have to imagine anymore.”

“Thanks a lot, White Chocolate.”

“No, thank you.” when Sam hung up the phone he remembered how this song had helped him on a night when he needed it. _Sam had been working a lot of long hours at the pizza place and he and Mercedes weren't seeing a lot of each other. When Sam finally got a night off they found themselves at a New Directions party with a bunch of people who didn't know they were dating. Sam watched Mercedes from across the room all night. He knew she could feel his eyes on her and he could tell she was effected by his stare. When the party broke up Sam barely had time to tell Mercedes to wait up for his text. He planned to text her and tell her everything he had been wanting to tell her since she walked in to the party with the sexiest sundress he had ever seen on a girl. Mike invited him to sleep over but Sam declined because his parents and siblings weren't around. Their church was hosting some kind of sleep away retreat and his brother and sister were there so his parents took the opportunity to look out of town for work. Sam had the motel room all to himself for the first time and he intended to use it to his advantage._

Mercedes didn't know what to expect when she tuned into the Dedication Show that night. She knew that Sam was taking a different approach than he had the week before but she wasn't sure what song he would choose next. When she heard the dedication on the radio she smiled and squirmed a little in her desk chair remembering why he chose that particular song. _Mercedes was excited that she was going to get to spend some alone time with Sam. His siblings were away and his parents were job hunting in another state. They would have the motel to themselves, then Tina text her about an impromptu New Directions party at Mike's house. She didn't want to go but she knew that if she and Sam turned it down it would look suspicious. So the two of them ended up at Mike's party on opposite sides of the room trying not to look at each other too much. At least Mercedes was trying not to look at Sam, he was trying his best to bore holes into the side of her face. She turned to warn him with her eyes but his stare made her stomach turn over and her breath hitch. His gaze was intense and sexy and it made Mercedes want to cross her legs. They had a lot of fun at the party but Mercedes would have rather been else where. As they were leaving the party Sam told her to wait up for his text and he looked at her one final time with that sexy green gaze and got into his truck. She went home wondering what he had planned. Her parents were asleep when she got home and Mercedes was glad she didn't want to talk to them about anything in the state she was in, she couldn't believe she was horny because of a look from Sam. It defied logic. She entered her bed room and took off her wedges and her dress and hung it in the closet. If she was honest she had brought that dress to torture Sam. It was a halter that hugged her breasts just right, showed off the perfect amount of leg to be tempting and not slutty and it made her ass look like perfection. She giggled when she thought about how his eyes had wandered to her chest whenever they had spoken. When she exited the bathroom after washing her face she had a text message waiting. It was from Sam. He asked her if she thought it was funny to wear that dress knowing what it would do to him. She replied that she didn't know what he meant and she just wore the dress because it made her feel pretty. He told she was more than pretty and her in that dress had him imagining things all night. She asked him what kind of things not realizing she was playing right into his hands. When her phone went off with a response she was a little surprised._

_'Mercy, I’ve been hard since you walked into Mike's basement.” she wasn't sure if she knew what was happening. Was Sam sexting her? She wasn't sure she knew what to say but she knew she had to respond._

_'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to torture you.'_

_'Don't apologize. Make it up to me.'_

_'How?'_

_'Turn your iTunes to Imagine That, then call me.' Mercedes wasn't sure what was happening but she did as she was asked. When Sam answered his voice was rough and low._

_'Hi, baby.' Mercedes breathing turned ragged and she was again surprised that a look and a tone of voice from this man made her body do crazy things._

_'Hi, Sammy. I did what you asked, it's on repeat.'_

_'Good. What are you wearing?' Mercedes hesitated, she hadn't put her pajamas on before she answered her text. She didn't know where Sam was going with the conversation but his voice and her body were begging her to find out._

_'My bra and panties.' she said shyly. She heard him chuckle low in his throat and she felt her pussy clinch at the sound._

_'Lay down on your bed. Now run your hands all over your soft sexy body. Do that for Sammy. Imagine it's me touching you all over.' Mercedes knew he was serious but she was reluctant to do what he asked. She had touched herself and thought of Sam before but it was different this time because he knew about it. 'Mercy, are you doing what I asked?' Mercedes took a deep breath and tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder and ran her hands along her body. She stroked her lace covered nipples and her panty clad core. When Sam heard her breath hitch he knew she had complied with his request. 'Are you imagining it's me?'_

_'Yes.' her breathing was getting heavy and she held the phone in one hand and used the other to stroke her nipples through her bra._

_'Put your phone on speaker.' she put the phone on speaker and put it on the pillow beside her. 'now take off your bra.' she didn't hesitate she knew she could trust Sam._

_'OK.'_

_'Stroke your nipples until they're hard. Imagine my callused fingers gliding across your sensitive skin. Imagine my lips closing around first one nipple and then the other.' Mercedes closed her eyes and imagined that Sam was with her and that it was her hands touching her. She felt the slide of his tongue across her nipple and she whimpered. 'baby, slide your hand down your body to the outside of your panties. And I want you to touch yourself but only lightly.' Mercedes fondled herself on the outside of her panties and Sam listened to the sounds she was making. He knew she wanted to touch herself but he liked torturing her and not until she begged would he allow her the satisfaction._

_'Sammy, please. I need...'_

_'What do you need?'_

_'I need to touch myself without my panties, please!'_

_'OK since you asked nicely, take off your panties and the caress that pretty pussy.' he could hear her moving around and he knew the moment that her fingers made contact because she made an audible sigh of relief. 'Mercy, are you wet?'_

_'Yes, Sammy.'_

_'Good. Slide a finger inside, just one.' Mercedes slid her finger inside her wet pussy and was surprised at the feeling. She had done this before but never had her body responded to her ministrations this way before. 'slide a second finger in and slowly fuck yourself. Imagine it's my tongue inside you. Can you feel it? Can you feel my head between your legs while you clinch the sheets and ride my tongue?' she was furiously pumping her fingers in and out of herself and if she closed her eyes she could feel Sam's lips and tongue on her and in her. She could feel herself on the edge and she was ready to tumble into bliss but Sam wasn't finished with her. 'Mercedes, add a third finger.' she did as she was asked and the feeling of being full crossed her mind. 'That's what it's like to be with me. Imagine that I'm fucking you hard and fast, my dick hitting your spot every time.' Mercedes could feel her pussy clenching around her fingers and she started to murmur Sam's name like a mantra. Sam had resisted the urge to touch himself while he was guiding her into euphoria, but hearing her repeat his name over and over had him stroking his amazingly hard cock. He imagined that his hand was hers and he rubbed fast and furious. He listened to her and could tell she was getting close. He imagined that his hand was her tight pussy clenching and hugging his dick. 'Mercy, baby are you close? Are you going to cum for me? Are you going scream my name? Say it. Say my name!' Mercedes could feel Sam inside of her working her into a frenzy, it was like he was there and there was only one way to get a release. She angled her fingertips and when she came into contact with her spot she screamed Sam's name and it echoed throughout the silent house. Hearing her shout triggered Sam's own release and Mercedes heard him cum with a shout. 'baby, how do you feel?'_

_'I don't know. I've never felt this way when I'm by myself.' Mercedes was being honest. She had fingered herself to orgasm before but she had never felt like she'd had actual sex. This time with Sam felt like she'd been well and truly fucked.'i guess there is a lot to be said for imagination.' Sam laughed sexily and Mercedes felt her pussy clinch again._

_'Glad I could help you fuck yourself proper. Goodnight, dream about me.'_

_'Goodnight, Sam.' Mercedes disconnected the call pulled on her night shirt and fell asleep with dreams of Sam pleasing her in all ways._

When the song was over Mercedes was tempted to call Sam and beg for a repeat performance of that phone call but she resisted. She realized sitting in her desk chair that she had to do something or she would explode. She ignored her blinking phone and climbed under the covers and imagined that her hands were Sam's and all was right in her world. 

Sam wondered what Mercedes was doing as he laid down that night. He hoped she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about him as he reached into the front of his pajama pants.

* * *

 

Mercedes awoke the next morning well rested and sated. After she took her shower she looked at her phone. There were only three messages. The first was from Santana, 'I hope you did what that song said and imagined that Trouty was getting it in!' The next message was from Tina and it made Mercedes laugh out loud, 'Just wanky!' The final message wasn't from anyone she ever expected to text her again, Shane, 'So much for that waiting until marriage bullshit you were spouting at me. But I guess since your white boy had already been there you couldn't risk me finding out you weren't a virgin.' Mercedes shook her head and text Shane back, 'You never asked if I was a virgin. You assumed, not my problem. And so what?' she wasn't surprised when he responded.

'I don't even care. I only want girls I can break in so it's a good thing we're over.' Mercedes rolled her eyes and blocked his number. When she arrived at school she held her head high not caring who had heard The Dedication Show. It was about time that the people at that damn school recognized that sexy came in all shapes and sizes. And if it took Sam making nightly innuendo about them then so be it. 

Sam wondered what his friends would say to him when they saw him or if they would say anything at all. The boys had already heard every single song and had told Sam in no uncertain terms that he was a boss. He wasn't sure how the girl members of glee other than Santana would react. He didn't really care though, as soon he saw Mercedes. She wore the look of a woman who had been fucked well. He liked the idea that a memory of him had made her touch herself so good she glowed. Sam was still proud of himself later that afternoon when he entered the auditorium for their rehearsals. Puck watched him saunter down the aisle.

“Evans, you look pleased with yourself.”

“Not at all man. I just had a good day.” Sam said as he jumped onto the stage.

“Right. And it had nothing to do with the way mama looked when she got to school today.” Sam tried to pretend that he didn't know what Puck was talking about. He knew it was one thing to imply a thing and another to confirm. He was positive that Mercedes didn't want Puck privy to all the details.

“She looked as gorgeous as ever.” Puck rolled his eyes at Sam and shot him a disbelieving glare. 

“OK, dude. Tell them that bullshit but I know what a girl who's been well fucked looks like and Mercedes looked like she'd been fucked by someone who knew how.” Sam looked at him peculiarly, was he saying that he thought they had sex the night before?

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean you sneaked into her room last night and turned her out.” Puckerman's tone was matter of fact. Sam was flattered but he had to set him straight.

“No, man. I didn't go anywhere last night. I stayed at home.”

“Bullshit.” Puck said forcefully. Sam didn't want to have this conversation anymore but he knew Puck wouldn't let up. Before he could say anything Finn spoke up.

“He's telling the truth. If he had gone over to Mercedes I would have known since we share a wall. And also if he had the kind of sex you're talking about he wouldn't have had to rub one out.” Sam's face flamed hot and he turned to Finn and made a slashing motion across his throat. Finn smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Puck wasn't completely convinced.

“Wait. So you're telling me that she got off to a memory of the two of you together and looked that satisfied this morning.”

“Kind of.” Sam said with a smirk.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Puck asked confused. Sam knew they weren't going to get any rehearsing done if he didn't tell Puckerman something.

“She probably got off to the memory of that song.” Puckerman's irritation was growing with each of Sam's non answers. 

“Meaning fucking what?”

“That she got off remembering having phone sex while Imagine That was playing in the background.” Puck hadn't expected that answer. He offered Sam a fist bump and bowed to a skill as superior as his own. Sam was exhausted when he got home that night. He did his homework and waited for the time to call the Dedication Show. He was pleasantly surprised at the way Mercedes was handling this weeks dedications. He knew that Kurt had a bigger problem with them than she did. He wasn't overly concerned though. After he and Kurt had their conversation Kurt had started to realized that Sam was going to do any and everything to get his woman. Sam paced his floor waiting for someone to answer the phone. 

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate.”

“OK, what do you have for us?”

“Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke. To Mercy from White Chocolate the doctor is in you just have to make an appointment.”

“OK, thanks a lot White Chocolate.” Sam smiled as he drifted off into a memory.

Mercedes' jaw dropped when she heard the dedication. She couldn't believe he had said that, then she remembered there wasn't much Sam wouldn't say. She settled into her desk chair and remembered the day Sam had discovered Robin Thicke. _Sam was looking through the list of songs that Artie had emailed Mercedes earlier that morning. The email subject had been 'These songs are the TRUTH'. He knew all of the artist except one._

_'Mercedes, who is Robin Thicke?' Sam asked without looking up from her laptop. Mercedes wasn't really paying attention to Sam she was getting ready for a sleepover with Tina and she answered absentmindedly._

_'Alan Thicke's son.' Sam looked up at her confused._

_'The dad from Growing Pains?'_

_'Huh?' Mercedes really wasn't paying attention to him. He pointed to the screen and said it again._

_'This Robin guy is the son of the dad from Growing Pains?' realization dawned on her face._

_'Oh, yeah. Why?'_

_'His name is on this list of songs that Artie sent you. But even though I know that Alan Thicke sings I can't imagine that his son would be anything that you and Artie are into.' Mercedes smirked, she knew Sam was in for a shock. She looked through her iTunes and started the song that Artie had recommended to her. She turned back to overnight bag as the song played. Sam listened to the song on time through and knew that Artie was right. This song was definitely the truth. Sam heard her singing along with the song and felt himself start to get hard. He crept up behind her and put his arms around her as they swayed to the music. She pulled away from him and put some space between them._

_'Stop Sam, I have to get ready for Tina's sleepover.'_

_'Cancel.' he told her as he stalked toward her with lust in his eyes._

_'No, we've been planning this for weeks, you and Mike can hang out tonight.'_

_'I don't want to hang out with Mike and I guarantee he doesn't want to hang out with me.' Sam was still coming toward her as she backed slowly away from him. When she could go no further he approached her and kissed her hotly. When they came up for air her eyes were glazed and lust filled. He leaned in again and kissed her slowly trailing his tongue down her throat. He dropped to his knees and lifted her skirt to her waist. He pulled her panties off and placed her leg over his shoulder. He gave her his sexiest grin and slowly began to please her with his mouth. She moaned in pleasure put her hands into his hair holding him in place. He sucked her pussy lips and darted his tongue in and out of her. Mercedes wasn't able to think coherently, all she knew was that she didn't want him stop. Right when she was about to cum her phone began to ring. Sam looked up from her wet pussy with a smile and told her to answer the phone. Mercedes took a deep breath and prayed for strength._

_'Hello.' Mercedes hoped the caller couldn't tell how husky her voice sounded._

_'Hey, Cedes. What time are you coming over tonight?' Mercedes looked down at the top of Sam's head and made a quick decision._

_'T, I'm so sorry. I was just about to call you. I can't make it tonight. My cousin has an emergency doctor's appointment and the family wants to be there. She's pregnant and we're all worried.' Mercedes couldn't believe the ease at which that lie slipped from her tongue. But she would've told any lie to keep feeling the things Sam was making her feel at the moment._

_'Oh, ok. I hope everything turns out ok.' Tina sounded disappointed but understanding. Mercedes almost changed her mind and then Sam sucked her clit and she quickly told Tina goodbye and hung up the phone. She moaned her pleasure and her knees gave out. Sam chuckled deep in his throat as she slid to the floor._

_'Your cousin has a doctor's appointment?'_

_'Shut up Sam Evans! I didn't know what to tell her.'_

_'It's ok baby. Cause you partly told her the truth.'_

_'No I didn't Sam that was all lies.'_

_'Except the part about going to the doctor.' Mercedes had laid down onto the floor and had her arm covering her face. She didn't notice slip out of his basketball shorts and tank. Before she noticed he had slid a condom on and was poised over her. 'I'm your doctor ready to deliver your medicine.' Sam slid his hot hard cock into her waiting hole and Mercedes took all of him like a good patient._ Mercedes was lost in her memory until her phone went off. The text was from Santana, 'Shoot girl, I needs me a cigarette.' The next text was from Tina, 'Cedes, how's your cousin? You never did let me know.' Mercedes had no idea that Tina knew she had lied, she'd find a way to make it up to her. No one else had anything to say and she was surprised. She never knew her fellow New Directions members to be silent. The next day at school Mercedes felt eyes on her and she turned to see a couple of hockey players ogling her. She shuddered and kept walking. The thought gross crossed her mind repeatedly. She hoped that Sam cooled the dedications down because the unwashed masses at McKinley were starting to creep her out. Sam noticed all the male attention Mercedes was getting and decided to make it known that she was his woman and anyone who thought otherwise would have him to answer to. In the auditorium after glee that day Sam was laughing with Kurt when Finn came in to the auditorium. Finn sat down on the stage with his legs hanging over the edge. 

“Sam, what did you say to Rick the Stick?”

“Nothing, I just told him that if I saw any more of his puck heads looking at my woman I'd make him eat his hockey stick.”

“Oh, he was ranting in the locker room about how you better watch your back.”

“I'm not scared of him.” Puck nodded his head in agreement.

“If that douche tries anything I got your back.” Sam gave Puck a fist bump and a nod.

“Thanks, Puck.” 

The boys worked extra hard because it was their last day to practice before the performance. By the time they left the auditorium they were happy and sure that Mercedes would take Sam back. Sam was ready for the dedications to be over, he just wanted his woman back in his arms. He didn't have a dedication for Friday because he figured they would be way to be busy getting acquainted with each other after his performance. He smiled to himself as he thought about what would happen on Friday night.

“The Dedication Show. What's your story?”

“It's White Chocolate.”

“OK, what do you have for us?”

“Skin by R. Kelly. To Mercy from White Chocolate I can tell you feel the exact same way, like me.”

“OK, thanks White Chocolate.”

Mercedes was listening to the dedication and singing along. He was right she did feel the exact same way. She only had to come up with a way to tell him. Maybe tomorrow after glee rehearsals she would tell him she was ready to start over. When the song was over her phone lit up as usual. Santana was first, 'First Trouty was all dirty now he's talking making love, wanky!' Next she got a message from Tina, 'Sam is so sweet!' Kurt and Rachel both sent the same text further proving to Mercedes that they shared a brain, 'Aww!' Mercedes was expecting Puckerman's call when it came. 

“Hey, mama.”

“Hi, Puck.”

“So Evans is being all romantic and shit. I know you love that junk.”

“I do and I love him and I can't wait to tell him.”

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Tomorrow after glee.”

“Perfect. Sweet dreams, mama. See you tomorrow.”

Mercedes hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep excited about what the next day would bring.

 

 


	3. Part 3

 Sam was excited about today. Their performance for Mercy was ready and he was ready to have his woman back. He didn't notice that he had gained a shadow on his way to his locker.  
Shane saw Sam when he entered the school. He saw how he was practically skipping down the hall and it irritated him. He was tired of his country ass making him look bad. He'd done nothing but make him look bad since he brought his ass back from the land of rednecks. Shane was tired of Sam Evans and it was time Sam knew about it.  
"Evans!" Shane called out as Sam stopped at his locker. Sam turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Shane walking purposefully toward him. Then he straightened his spine and narrowed his eyes as the exponentially larger man approached him.  
"Shane." Sam said as he watched Shane look at him with disapproval. Sam didn't know why he was talking to him but he couldn't wait to find out. Shane stopped at Sam's locker and looked down at him with disdain.  
"I hope you know you lookin real ridiculous."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Those bitch ass dedications." Sam smiled to himself. That's what this was about, Shane's jealousy about what Sam and Mercedes had shared.  
"What's the problem Shane? You mad cause you never got to experience any of those things with my woman?"  
"Jealous? Me jealous of you, the one who's half homeless and has to beg a woman to get with him. Yeah I got plenty to be jealous of." Shane laughed. Sam's jaw clenched in anger.  
"Fuck you! But I don't really mind the begging. Mercy loves it when I beg, it makes her hot. Oh right you got no idea what makes her hot since the two of you were having a fifth grade relationship." Sam said with a knowing air. Sam didn't know how he knew it but he knew that Mercedes hadn't given her body to Shane. Her body belonged to him just like his belonged to her.  
Shane tried to pretend as if what Sam said hadn't gotten to him, but it had. Shane and Mercedes hadn't done more than makeout and that was barely what anyone would call hot. She had never let him really touch her and she had never touched him. It angered him that she had allowed this homeless redneck access to her body but he had been made to feel like he wasn't good enough to touch her. Shane scoffed.

“Yeah right. Who are you tryin to kid? Everybody knows you makin that shit up. She wouldn't do nothin to tarnish her good girl reputation.”

Sam smirked, “Don't you know that good girls make the best bad girls? And Mercedes is such a good girl she's almost a saint, almost.” Sam watched as Shane tried to hide his anger from him. Sam was actually in a hurry he wanted to meet with the guys for one more quick rehearsal before the performance during glee but it didn't look like it was going to happen. “Look dude, it's been nice talking to you or whatever but I gotta go.” Sam went to step around Shane but he blocked his path. Sam tried again and again but Shane blocked his path. Sam was getting irritated. What the fuck was Shane doing? Now weeks later he had something to say to him, now. Not a few months ago when Sam first got back and made it known to the world what his intentions were but now after he and Mercedes had broken up. But Shane was ready to fight him now for what, telling the world how sexy Sam thought she was, he was bewildered and confused. He tried once again to move past Shane but this time Shane pushed him. Sam dropped his back pack on the floor and shed his letter man jacket. He had been anticipating this moment since he'd been back at McKinley; he wasn't going to back down from it. Rick the Stick Nelson had been watching the interaction between Shane and Sam waiting to see where it would go. He was delighted when the altercation took on an undertone of violence. Rick wasn't one for using his words to fight battles but his fist were a different matter all together. He crossed the hall to stand beside Tinsley. Rick knew Shane was going to need the help because that Evans kid could hold his own in a fight. Rick had been in the locker room the day Sam had fought Dave Karofsky for picking on that Hummel kid. But Rick knew that there was no way Evans could take them both. Sam saw Rick the Stick stand behind Shane and knew that the odds that he was going to leave this situation completely unscathed just passed him by. Unbeknownst to Sam, Rachel had witnessed the entire scene and she had text Finn who was with Puckerman and they set off together to Sam's locker. 

“Hey Tinsley, need some help with this homeless glee club reject?” Rick asked laughing at his own not so funny joke.

“What's your problem with him?”

“He thinks he can say anything to anybody and walk away, but this is my school and I'm not going to stand for it.” Shane nodded, he knew Rick was right. Evans did think he was above reproach and could say anything to anyone. That attitude of his is what cost Shane Mercedes in the first place. Shane was going to teach Sam Evans a lesson about respecting other people's things no matter what. Before he could take a swing a voice called out over the halls. Students who had been pretending not to watch dropped all pretense as they watched Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson coming toward the already tense scene.

“Sam, where the fuck you been? We were waiting on your ass in the auditorium.” Puck said coming to a stop beside Sam. Neither he or Finn acknowledged Shane or Rick. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “I got distracted by bullshit. Sorry.”

Puck rolled his eyes, “What bullshit?” Sam gestured to Shane and Rick. Puck scoffed and checked both Shane and Rick. “Fuck them we got shit to do.” Rick wasn't as excited about a fight where he was outnumbered, but he needn't have worried his fellow puck heads showed up ready to back him up in whatever he was about to do. Finn noticed the rest of the hockey team show up behind Rick and Shane and he wasn't quite as confident as he had been. Finn saw Puck and Sam tense and he knew they had noticed the arrival of the rest of the hockey team. Finn wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this, it looked a little hopeless. Actually a lot hopeless but he wasn't going to run away even if it meant a trip to the emergency room. The next thing that happened was a blur and he still isn't sure who threw the first punch but he's pretty sure it was Puckerman. Sam and Shane were fighting and Puck and Rick were fighting and poor Finn was fighting some nameless hockey player. Finn saw Blaine and Mike running down the hall and headlong into the brawl. Then Finn became too distracted to know what was happening. The fight didn't last long but it seemed like forever to Finn. When the hockey players started to run, Finn looked around and he saw Santana Lopez putting her much talked about razor blades back into her hair. 

“¡Eso es! Ejecutar perras! Así es como lo hacemos en Lima Heights Adjacent!” Santana growled as the last hockey player ran away. Shane and Rick were deciding whether or not they were scared of the Latina but when she proved that the razor blades weren't fiction they turned and ran. Puck wiped the blood from his lip and hugged Santana.

“Thanks Satan. Good lookin out.” 

She shrugged out of his arms, “Gross Puckerman. And don't mention it. You know I can't let anybody mess with mi familia.” She examined each of the boys and sent them to the school nurse. When Mercedes saw Kurt at lunch she had heard about the fight and she was a little upset about it. She placed her tray beside Kurt and sat down. Kurt handed Blaine the ice pack he was holding against his face and turned to Mercedes.

“Hi, Diva.” Kurt said with a smile. Mercedes smiled at him. She looked around Kurt to see Blaine holding an ice pack on his eye. 

“Hi, Boo. I didn't know that Blaine was in the fight. What happened Kurt?”

“I'm not really sure. Rachel told me that she saw Shane and Rick the Stick harassing Sam and she sent Finn to help and I guess it got out of hand.” Mercedes gave Kurt a judging you face of her own. Looking around the lunch table she saw Rachel holding Finn's hand gingerly as she stroked his bruised knuckles. Tina was touching the bruise under Mike's eye gingerly. She noticed that Sam and Puck were both missing from the table. Mercedes noticed when all of the boys cell phones chimed at the same time. They all looked at their phones and made to leave the lunch table simultaneously. Leaving the girls looking at them curiously. When the girls arrived in glee club written on the white board were the words 'AUDITORIUM. NOW.' no one knew what it was all about but it was in Mr. Schue's handwriting so the girls put their things down and headed toward the auditorium. Santana and Brittany linked their arms through Mercedes arms as they strolled down the aisle to a waiting Will Schuester. He smiled when he saw Mercedes and told her to have a seat front and center. The lights on the stage were out and when the lights came up the boys were standing there with Sam front and center. They were all wearing black suits with crisps white shirts and black ties. Mercedes was excited, she couldn't believe this was happening. Sam winked at her and the spotlight hit him and he began to sing: 

**Sam,** _New Directions boys,_ **_ all _ **

**Chorus:**

**This is a radio message to my baby.**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back.** _(Come back)_

**Come back.** _**Come back.**_

**Verse:**

**And I'm sorry that I made you cry.**

**But I'm sorry for the rest of my life.**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you.**

**And I'm sorry for lying to you.**

**And I'm lost without you.**

**Cause I'm all about you.**

**Now I'm here to say. Oh man. Oh me.**

**I'm going crazy.**

**Cause I lost my best friend.**

**Can you, hear me.**

**Can you, forgive me.**

**I don't want no tickets, no limo rides.**

**I'm the next caller on the line.**

**This is a radio message to my _baby._**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back.** _(Come back)_

**Please come back. _Won't you come back._**

**This is a radio message _to my baby._**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back, baby.** _(Come back)_

**Come back.** _ **Come back.** _

**Verse:**

**Well I'm sorry for treating you that way.**

**I'm sorry for all of those silly mistakes.**

**I'm sorry I didn't do what I promised.**

**And I'm sorry you're sorry that we ever met.**

**I'm lost without you.**

**Cause I'm all about you.**

**Now I'm here to say.**

**Oh man. Oh me.**

**I'm going crazy.**

**Cause I lost my best friend.**

**Can you, hear me.**

**Can you, forgive me.**

**I don't want no tickets, no limo rides.**

**I'm the next caller on the line.**

**This is a radio message to my _baby._**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back.** _(Come back)_

**Please come back. _Won't you come back._**

**This is a radio message to my _baby._**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back, baby.** _(Come back)_

**Come back.** _**Come back.**_

**Somebody let this record just**

_(Rotate)_ **Til my baby comes back**

**Let it** _(Rotate)_

**Cause I need, I need her right back with me, so let it** _(rotate)_

**Whatever it takes to play this** **record** **hey. I need her to hear this** **record** **hey. So please let it** _(rotate)_ **Oh** **h** **because I'm the next caller on the line**

**This is a radio message...to my _baby._**

**And I'm begging her, begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back.** _(Come back)_

**Please come back.**

**This is a radio message to my _baby._**

**And I'm begging her** _(come back)_

**Come back, baby.** _(Come back)_

**Come back. _Come back._**

**Ad Libs from Sam**

_**Baby come back home...** _

Mercedes knew that Artie probably had a hand in picking the song and the choreography was simple and brilliant, obviously Mike's handiwork. The song was perfect and it summed up the two weeks of dedications perfectly. And suddenly just telling Sam how she felt wasn't enough. She needed him to really understand and she knew of only one way to do that, through song. So while everyone was clapping and cheering for the boys Mercedes slipped out of the auditorium and went home. She didn't answer any of the numerous text messages she got except from Kurt. She told him to keep Sam at home and to make sure he listened to The Dedication show that night. Kurt smiled slyly and showed Blaine his phone. Kurt sent a mass text to New Directions telling them to listen to The Dedication Show that night. Sam went straight to his room as soon as he arrived home from school. He thought he had planned everything perfectly. He thought he had made sure she couldn't say no to him. He realized now that he was horribly mistaken and now he was thoroughly embarrassed. He just wanted to hide in his room and never come out. When Carol called Sam for dinner he thought about just pretending he didn't hear her. Then his manners got the better of him and he knew it was rude to skip dinner in a house where you were a guest. He didn't say anything during the meal and he was doubly irritated that Rachel and Blaine had decided to join them for dinner. He had no time for love and he definitely didn't want to see couples in love. It was disheartening for him to see Finn happy and in love after all the bullshit he had pulled. And he Sam Evans torn away from his one true love by life and a recession had to resign himself to being alone. Maybe in the far away future he'd find someone but he knew in his soul that he'd never feel about another woman the way he felt about Mercedes Jones. After dinner Sam went back to his room and laid on his bed. Kurt came into his room and Sam didn't budge. Kurt sat on his bed and patted his back comfortingly. He just wanted him to go away, he shrugged away from him. Kurt rose from the bed but before he left the room he turned on Sam's radio, to that damn Dedication Show no less. Sam didn't need a reminder of his epic failure. He stood up to turn the radio off and was stopped in his tracks from the voice coming through the speakers.

Mercedes was a ball of nervous energy. She helped her mother with dinner, then she did the dishes and put them away. She changed her outfit three times finally settling on a purple and black flower print knee length dress. She got in her car and drove to the Hudson-Hummel home. While sitting in the driveway she held her phone in hand looking at the screen. She turned her radio down and hit send.

“The Dedication Show, what's your story?”

“This is Mercy.”

“Wait. White Chocolate's Mercy?”

“Yes, and I was wondering if I could make a dedication.”

“Yes, please do.”

“1+1 by Beyoncé. To White Chocolate from Mercy, without you nothing else in my life adds up.”

“OK. Thanks Mercy.” After the song ended Mercedes got out of her car and stood by the front bumper. Soon after the front door of the house flew open and Sam ran out. He stopped short on the front steps just looking at her. He couldn't believe she was actually standing in his driveway. He took a step forward and then another until he could reach out and touch her. He placed his hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled at him with her eyes still closed. He placed his forehead against hers and exhaled. He realized then that he had been holding his breath since that day last year when he had to tell her good bye. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his breathtaking green eyes and kissed him again. As they kissed all the past hurt and all the fear and pain melted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started out as a one shot but it turned into this. I wanted to use Radio Message by R. Kelly (which I DO NOT own) because I thought it felt like Sam. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> Santana's Spanish translate to: That's right! Run bitches! That's how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent!
> 
> I also DO NOT own any of the other songs mentioned.


End file.
